


You're dangerous. (But I love you for it.)

by sunflower123ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I actually didnt even want to use this pairing, M/M, Names aren't ever mentioned so, POV Second Person, Sorry im new to this, Timeline What Timeline, and I couldn't think of a pairing that this would better fit, anyways I picked Harry Potter, because I wrote this kind of off a limb without imagining who it would be between, but now that it came time to post I realized I had to pick a fandom, but without the crazy murdery stuff, extra descriptive, no beta we die like men, overly poetic (maybe), so harry potter/tom riddle ig, you could envision this between two different people if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower123ink/pseuds/sunflower123ink
Summary: Kindly read tags. (The summary isn't in 2nd person but the story is.)Somewhere, somehow, between honeyed words spun with the glittering promises of someday, you caught my eye - or did i catch yours? Your lies are laid out before you, glimmering webs of deceit, kind of like how a fly gets trapped by a spider. And I was falling before I knew it, down into that spiral. (They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions.)You’re dangerous, darling. But I know that, and I just may love you ever the more for it.(I suck at summaries so thank you to @dreamy_crusaders for this lovely summary!)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	You're dangerous. (But I love you for it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Er hi! So I'm really bad at summaries, sorry...but @dreamy_crusaders is evidently brilliant with them! I really hope you like the story! As stated in tags I actually wrote this with no fandoms/people/names in mind, so no names or pronouns are mentioned and you can imagine it's whoever! I tagged Tomarry because I needed to pick a fandom and I couldn't think of a better pairing in the HP fandom than this one to go with the story. No genocide or serial killers or insane people or murders! Timeline is a figment of everyone's imagination. I hope you enjoy! (Also yes I know it was stupid to post something if It didn't go with a fandom.)  
> <3
> 
> Not beta'd  
> I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, its plot, or anything written by JKR.

The lie spins off their tongue like a spider web coated in sugar might, silver and silky, and like all of the lies before it, it glimmered and glistened in ways that had to have made even the rarest of crystals feel envy.  
The words hang in the air, suspended. They always do. Every sound that is twisted into tangy sweetness, if that description is at all possible.  
It drew people towards them, and they knew it.  
Like moths to a burning flame, people gathered around them, around their shimmering words.  
Letters covered in the sweet honeyed substance that dripped prettily with each rolled r, like a poison in disguise.

There would always be a disguise. An underlying expression behind the appealing mask, an extra motive hidden between smiles and a curled tongue.  
That tongue could just as soon cut somebody open as it could seal their wounds. That tongue could slice someone open from head, to toe, baring everything the person was. In the same breath, that tongue could curve against white teeth, just as perfect as the one who's mouth they reside in, and sooth worries, that tongue could press against the roof of that _viscous_ mouth and flattery could spill over, a waterfall of praises.

Even if that mouth is actually sticky with cruelty, cruelty coated in sickeningly candied glaze.

It's dangerous, you think.  
The way they make you forget who's in power.  
The way they make you forget who holds the cards.

A single stressed consonant could change everything and yet, the sentence you hear is not even real. A shiny cover piece. Flawless and polished.

You know how to read them. Well enough, at least. You can tell when the words are water droplets, purposefully see through, easy to slip your hand and escape, simple to misunderstand.  
The only way to find out what the sharp words truly mean, is much more dangerous than the pointed sounds that their silver tongue is capable of producing.

They could be compared to a snake, you think. With a _forked tongue_ to match.

The satisfaction is ruined in knowing that they would like the comparison.

The eyes are what draw you in. Everyone else is captivated with the way their syllables form, the airy tone they are spoken with, the pinked lips shaping to form hypnotizing croons and tilting up into smirks that make you nod no matter what they are saying.

You could stare at their eyes for days.  
And they know it.

You wanted ( _needed,_ ) to know. When they were twisting their words into spirals you could easily fall into, when they were coaxing you to believe that it was your idea to jump into their circus of sticky sweet, awe inspiring traps, and when their silken voice, was just their silken ( _velvet_ ) voice. You stood on the edge of a teetering cliff, resembling the way you wobbled oh so delicately in your resolve every time they got too close ( _dangerous_ ) and stepped over it, into the river waters below, that swirled with their lovely ( _dangerousdangerous_ ) personality. You needed to learn how to navigate the waters, to navigate _them._

It's not a slightly stormy sea.

It's the icy waters of a tsunami. Your throat is stinging from salt water and your chest is burning. You are somehow freezing and on fire at the same time. A vice like grip that is somehow as soothing as it is alarming calms you. ( _scares you._ )

It also lights the match for the flames that eat you alive.

You think this describes what it's like. What knowing them _feels_ like, what truly knowing them is. There is never a moment of peace.

But you could stay there for eternity. Stay there in thrashing waters and lilting voices that make your shoulders lose tension and your breath come in little sighs. Stay there always standing on the edge of a cliff, with winds so harsh they just might blow you over and a heart that is beating too loud with adrenaline. 

There is never a moment of peace. But you could stay there for eternity.  
And they know it.

They are dangerous.

But you like, _(love)_ it.  
And they know that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I really hope you liked it! It'd mean a lot to get a kudos or a comment! I thrive on feedback, good or bad, so feel free to comment whatever, including criticism!  
> Love <3


End file.
